


Dark Space

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Lance and his insecurities.





	Dark Space

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks. I apologize. Most of his thoughts are slightly mixed with mine so yeah. 
> 
> If you catch any typos, comment them please!
> 
> Season 3 spoilers...like slight

Why is it so dark? I open my eyes, and close them. The same, darkness. I don't see a light source at all. My body feels so light, like I'm floating..? Am I sleeping? "Keith!" I yelled, my throat burned like fire in the back. Coughing, feeling warmth fall into my hand. I bet it was blood. I felt my heart pick up speed, "Shiro!?" I yelled, no response. I yelled everyone's name, it either was silent or echo. "Anyone?!" I panicked, afraid of the quiet.

"Where is Lance? He is late. Does he even take this seriously? He isn't good as you, Keith." My chest tightened, "Shiro..?" Mumbling, not seeing anyone. But I heard them.

"He isn't even right to be a paladin. Allura is even better at piloting then he ever will be. And either he makes a mess of everything or gets in the way." Keith voice echoed into my head, "No... I don't." My voice is shaking, why? Why are they saying that?

"He is always messing with my work. Had to deal with him at the Garrison, it's even worst now." Pidge..? She would never say that.... Right?

"He can't even pilot. I'm sure his lion does most of the work." Hunk, that hurt the most. He sounded so disgusted... He is my best friend, even as a child... Why is he saying that...?

"We can't trust him, we are far better off without." Allura...?

Voices felt as if they were banging against my skull, every word felt like venom from a snake. They dripped from the fangs. But they were true.. Allura and Coran even had a say. I only talked to Shiro about my feelings and insecurities, how did everyone manage to hit the right buttons? Did Shiro tell them?

Opening my eyes, it was blurry. I was sitting up, in the darkness of my room. A hand over my mouth, the voices weren't fading. It hurt, like the words were pushing the tears out of my eyes. I could hear Red, a purr... or rumble. Obviously hearing her, she seemed worried. By now, I would be with Blue but..

Sighing quietly, calming down. But my stomach felt like it was twisted. I can feel everyone's glares, their judging looks. Bitting my bottom lip, it was midnight. Everyone would either be sleeping or training. Getting up, my legs felt shaky. Everything felt so... weak. But that was okay, I'm weak. 'Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.' My mom would hum.

Words hurt more than stones.

Pulling my jacket on, I felt sick. My face is a mess, I probably have tear tracks. Who cares, the seventh wheel isn't even noticeable. How much I just want to run and go home... Why must everyone put so much on me? They want something but when I do it, I get yelled at.

Taking deep breaths, a spin in my world almost set me crashing down.

After Shiro came back, it seemed there is one too many paladins. Shiro will take back his, Keith will go back to Red... Allura is a natural with Blue...

Sitting down, I didn't even make it out of my room. Why were my hands shaking so much? Hearing sobs echo in the room, those are mine. 'Stop crying.' I practically hear their voices.

Everyone had a job, what was mine? I'm just something that needed help with every decision. Every time I help, someone got hurt or either something went wrong.

I don't know when, but soon light flooded the room. I couldn't even tell who it was, feeling them hug me. A cold metal arm holding me against them. Their quiet voice trying to calm me. "Lance... Lance." They spoke, as if to a child... A child... that I am. I don't know how long it was before I managed to sleep, but I felt less alone. Like someone was next to me, a hum. I heard a hum.

\---  
**Extra:**

  
"Where is Shiro and Lance? They aren't this late." Allura worried, crossing her arms. As Pidge looked at Hunk, raising their eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas of prompts... Comment them


End file.
